Lyle the SnowAgumon
Lyle is a SnowAgumon who is the partner of Kirsten Harichi. Background The easiest way to describe Lyle is as one who always seems to care, he has a rather large heart, and a sort of obsession to ensure that his tamer, Kirsten doesn’t come to any harm. This protective instinct often extends to an overprotective area where Lyle simply wants to ensure that no harm can possibly ever come to her, no matter how Lyle has to act in the process, as everything else will simply become a secondary objective for him to look after. Lyle simply won’t care for these things unless he absolutely has to in order to ensure that Kirsten is safe from any harm. Other parts of Lyle’s personality come from his difficult living conditions in the Tundra, which have ‘toughened’ his mental mindset up quite significantly. Quite simply a lot less things actually faze or panic him than would be generally accepted to, because of the fairly harsh living conditions he has actually experienced. He has a lot of faith in himself, and being able to accomplish any individual task, though this can potentially lead to an over-confident attitude, which will often cause slight upsets on Lyle’s part should he not managed to complete something easily enough. Lyle isn’t much of a talker at all, and tends to remain quite quiet, like Kirsten, and tends to keep his own concerns and problems bottled up quite well. He doesn’t care for his own well being as much as he cares for his tamers, and wants to protect her to his own death quite literally. In his eyes he isn’t nearly as important as Kirsten is, and he should do everything which he possibly can to make sure she will survive, even if he ends up acting in a way which Kirsten doesn’t want him too. His knowledge, and generic understanding of humans is quite high for a digimon, as Lyle simply seems to just ‘get’ them, without too much trouble. He understands human emotions and behaviours which other digimon can’t understand, though he wont always follow through his understanding with what could be described as the correct behaviour, and is more likely to go for the head on attitude, despite what actually should be done about said emotion. The Digimon's Side of Things This is for any extra storyline information that differs from the plot information of their human tamer, or, if they are a lone Digimon, This is the place where the actions that the character has taken during the course of the RP are listed. If there are multiple "Sagas" to your storyline, use section heading 3 to add titles to each one. Digivolution lines Fresh Level: Botamon *'Type:' Slime Digimon *'Attribute:' Data *'Attacks:' **'Bubble Bomb:' Botamon fires a small bubble which explodes lightly on contact, the bubble is of course extremely unlikely be capable of doing absolutely anything to anyone apart from being a slight annoyance. Unless you happen to be allergic to bubbles… In-Training level: IceKoromon *'Type:' Lesser Digimon *'Attribute:' Data *'Attacks:' **'Ice Bubble:' IceKoromon fires a frozen bubble towards an enemy. This bubble will be quite weak, but capable of knocking over a glass of water, or off balancing a running opponent. **''Biting: IceKoromon can bite into anyone or anything who can fit into it’s mouth with his rather sharp teeth. '' Rookie Level: SnowAgumon *'Type:' Reptile Digimon *'Attribute:' Vaccine *'Attacks:' **'Snow Wave:' SnowAgumon fires an icicle from his mouth towards an enemy. The icicle will be likely to either shatter, or pierce into an enemy, though whatever it does hit is likely to feel it due to the sharp pointed end. **'Ice Claw: 'SnowAgumon swings with both his claws, cutting at anything which happens to be in his reach. **'Snowstorm:' SnowAgumon breathes cold energy out of his mouth, creating a freezing sensation on anything which it managed to hit. Champion Level: SnowGreymon *'Type:' Ice Reptile Digimon *'Attribute:' Data *'Attacks:' **'Icy Torrent:' SnowGreymon fires five icicles at once towards an enemy. These icicles are likely to shatter when they hit something, unless they hit the target straight on. **'Icicle Rush':'' 'SnowGreymon crashes his tail onto the ground, which causes icicles of about 30 cm to rush up through the ground at an enemy for roughly ten metres. **'''Icicle Shot: ''SnowGreymon fires a single tough icicle towards an enemy, normally doing some piercing damage. This icicle is stronger than his rookie attack version, and so is much less likely to actually shatter on contact.'' Ultimate Level: MetalIceGreymon *'Type:' Ice Reptile Digimon *'Attribute:' Data *'Attacks:' **'Ice Punisher:' MetalIceGreymon fires two missiles from his chest, which will explode with cold icy power when they make contact with anything. The missiles themselves are capable of homing in on the enemy slightly, though will struggle to make a complete change of direction over 90 degrees. **''Cold Wave: MetalIceGreymon flaps his wings, creating a cold wave of air which flies out of them in the direction which MetalIceGreymon is facing.'' **'Freezing Strike:' MetalIceGreymon swings around with his large metal claw to strike out at enemies which are too near. **'Ice Breath: 'MetalIceGreymon fires a constant stream of icy energy out of it’s mouth, which will coat anything non living with it strikes in icy, which dealing cold-based damage to anything which it actually hits. Mega Level: IceWarGreymon *'Type:' Ice Reptile Digimon *'Attribute:' Data *'Attacks:' **'Blizzard Force:' IceWarGrey creates a large amount of Icy energy above his head, and throws it towards an enemy, doing quite a bit of destruction to the area around as well. **'Frozen Tornado:' IceWarGreymon creates a strong and powerful cold wind, which surrounds both his and anyone else who is nearby. IceWarGreymon can control when this Whirlwind disappears, and anything which is caught up in it will most likely be blown off. **'Icicle Punch:' IceWarGreymon punches forwards with one of his hands, releasing icy energy onto anything which he hits which is likely to cause additional thin layers of ice to form over the area he punched in addition to the damage from the actual punch, and the icy energy forced into the opponent. **'Blizzard Rush: 'IceWarGreymon strikes both his claws into the ground infront of him, causing roughly 1 metre tall icicles to string from the ground in a straight line away from him for roughly 20 metres. These icicles are likely to be think, and considerably sharp at their points, or at least sharp enough to force their way through the majority of armour. **'Ice Prison:' IceWarGreymon creates draws a circle in the air with his hands, before the circle moves forwards towards anything directly infront of it. If it hits anything within 5 metres, the circle forms into an icy cage around them, otherwise nothing will happen. Armour Champion Level: Flamedramon *'Type:' Dragon Man Digimon *'Attribute:' Vaccine *'Attacks:' **'Pyro Sphere:' Flamedramon’s firsts are surrounded in fire which then shoots from them towards enemies which are nearby. The fire is light enough that Flaredramon is able to lay down fairly quick volleys of fire, with roughly a 0.5 second recharge time, though the strength of the fire and the actual damage which can be caused at such a pace is reduced. Maximum power for a fireball requires a charge time of two seconds. **'Fireball :' Flamedramon’s firsts are surrounded in fire which then shoots from them towards enemies which are nearby. The fire is light enough that Flaredramon is able to lay down fairly quick volleys of fire, with roughly a 0.5 second recharge time, though the strength of the fire and the actual damage which can be caused at such a pace is reduced. Maximum power for a fireball requires a charge time of two seconds. **'Fire Storm:' Flamedramon swings his arms on the horizontal axis of movement, creating ten or so small balls of fire, which are projected towards enemies. **'Eruption :' Flamedramon creates one larger fireball between both of his hands which he projects towards his enemies. Armour Ultimate Level: Raidramon *'Type:' Animal Digimon *'Attribute:' Vaccine *'Attacks:' **'Lightning Vortex:' Raidramon fires a single bolt of lightning from his horn towards an enemy. The bolt will be of a medium strength level for Raidramon, and takes a couple of seconds to charge up on his horns. **'Static Charger :' Multiple bolts erupt in a random fashion from Raidramon’s horn, shooting in random directions in the 180 degree area he is facing **'Electric Joust:' Raidramon charges forwards at the highest speed which he is capable of hitting at that time, it’s horn releasing electrical energy into anything which he touches in the charge. During the charge an odd spark or too will also be released from Raidramon’s horn. **'Lightning Spear:' Raidramon charges a large amount of electrical energy into his horn, before releasing it all as once, forming a spear like bolt of electricity. In comparison with Raidramon’s other electrical based attacks, this one contains the most natural power, but requires the longest charge up time. **'Voltage Fray:' Weak electrical currents start to pass across Raidramon’s body, creating a sort of defence from melee attacks, as attackers would be electrocuted when they attempt to touch Raidramon. Biomerge Level: Fairimon *'Type:' Holy Angel Digimon *'Attribute:' Vaccine *'Personality:' Being a combination of the minds of Kirsten and Lyle, Fairimon acts in a more protective and caring way than Lyle normally would, using her attacks to protect others, due to not being able to openly attack anyone else. *'Attacks:' **'Fairy Shield:' Fairimon summons a powerful shield to protect herself from any harm directed at her. The shield is quick to appear, and tends to allow for Fairimon to protect herself from all but the most powerful attacks. **'Celestial Relief:' Fairimon’s hands glow with a bright white, and she touches an ally, healing them quickly, though the attack cannot heal someone once a certain amount of damage has been done to threaten their life immediately, as the attack does not gain effect quickly enough. **'Pixie Mirror:' Fairimon summons a bright mirror infront of herself to ‘bounce’ one attack which is directed at her back in the direction it came. **'Celestial Glow:' Fairimon glows brightly, the energy transferring to make an ally much stronger and possibly healing them slightly. This attack will leave Fairimon slightly tired. **'Noble Pathway:' Fairimon can summon a small portal to enable other digimon to be transported to a location within 50 metres of her. The portal itself is flexible in size and can fit just about any digimon which Fairimon allows, and will last for roughly one minutes unless Fairimon chooses to end it sooner. **'Celestial Release:' Fairimon can coat an ally in a glowing white energy, while this energy barrier is up, Fairimon will take half the damage that ally would take instead of the ally. Other Information This is a more freeform place, add character themes, facts and quotes about your characters, whatever you like. If you want to subdivide sections, use section heading 3, as per usual. DFRP Bio Link Bio Link on DFRP Category:Digimon Characters Category:Characters